Bu Young
Bu Young(부용) is the daughter of North Sea Ice Castle master, Dan Wu-Hyeon. She's a cunning women who uses her beauty and cunning lies to get her way. She runs away from her father and become a bounty hunter under the name of Black Orchid. She fell in love with Dam Hwa Rin who disguised as a man due to her chivalry attitude. Appearance She's portrait as a beautiful lady, thin and slender figure with long hair down to her butt. She always carrying a whip with her. Personality She's a short tempered person, especially when she sees Han Bi Kwang and Chun Oon-ak. She's also beautiful and cunning. Relationships She's the daughter of the Northern Ice Castle master, Dan Wu-Hyeon, and also Han Bi Kwang's "wife" when she lied to her father to get away from him. Han Bi Kwang then said that they had made a baby. She has a crush on (male version)Dam Hwa Rin. She seems to be close with Ji Yun Eun, a fellow bounty hunter. History Bu Young is a bounty hunter and therefore, always away from the Northern Ice Castle. Her father always chases after her to bring her back to the castle. However, she manages to always run away by using other people to trick her father. 'Story' 'The Demon Sword Arc' While walking down the street Bu Young was harassed by Han Bi Kwang. Bu Young then kicks Han Bi Kwang into some trash and said “Hmm, I guess perverts are everywhere these days”. Later that evening Bu Young was seen bathing in a lake when she was spotted by fellow bounty hunter Ji Yun Eun who said she was after Jil Sang Pil. It was then Ji Yun Eun noticed that someone was peeking on them. When Ji Yun Eun attacked Han Bi Kwang she was then attacked by the Black Winds. After Han Bi Kwang told the Black Winds to leave Bu Young and Ji Yun Eun left Han Bi Kwang at the lake. Later Bu Young was seen tailing Hyun Woo when she saw him defeat a group of ambushers singlehanded she reply that he’s stronger than she thought and that defeating him won’t be easy. Later Bu Young and Ji Yun Eun was in a bar talking about how to capture Hyun Woo when they saw Song Mu Guild Master. Ji Yun Eun wondered why he was in White Flower Guild territory while Bu Young said forget him since he has nothing to do with us. Bu Young was later seen surrounded by Ku Injun and his goons when she spotted Han Bi Kwang. She then pulled a dumbfounded Han Bi Kwang closer to her to try to manipulate her way out of her situation. When she was attacked by one of the goons who was angry at her for having his friends put in jail. Bu Young then used her whip to grab the goon hand to bring him closer to her to use her “White Freezing Palm”. After she defeated the goon Ku Injun notices that she knows the skills from Northern Ice Castle. So he approach her saying she was quite cocky for having such a worthless skill. Ku Injun then showed his power which according to Bu Young was amazing and starts saying that the Northern Ice Castle is a bunch of cowards. He was then interrupted and defeated by Dan Wu-Hyeon which caused his goons to leave. After watching him do something embarrassing a flustered Bu Young yelled at him. Dan Wu-Hyeon then yelled at Bu Young and accused her of stealing the secret scroll of Ice Castle and running away. When Han Bi Kwang tried to leave Bu Young grabbed him and started to lie about their relationship to her father. She even claimed she stole the stroll for him when the confused Han Bi Kwang tried to refute her claims. While Han Bi Kwang continued to be confused about the situation Bu Young said that to Han Bi Kwang she was just a one-night stand and took off leaving him with her angry father. After she got away she notices some noise and spotted Jin Sang Pil fighting the Yu Sun Guild and Be-Hyun. She was then surprised to see Be-Hyun to what appeared to be levitating above the ground. As she overheard Jin Sang Pil and Be-Hyun talk she became worried about her father after hearing about Cheon Ma Sin Gun’s Discples abilities. Her worries was confirmed when she saw Han Bi Kwang shortly after who manipulate her into thinking he killed her father, she then ran away worried looking for her daddy. When she found him she asked him what happened between him and Han Bi Kwang. When her father explained what happen she was angry at being fooled by Han Bi Kwang. Bu Young’s father then tried to get Bu Young to come back to the castle. Still annoyed that Han Bi Kwang fooled her she tried to manipulate her father. But then Dan Wu-Hyeon started talking about Han Bi Kwang in a way that leaves her flustered. As she tried to tell Dan Wu-Hyeon the truth he grabs her and leave while she scream that she will have her revenge. 'Duel at Hyun Bal Pa Arc' Bu Young was at Cheon Ma Sin Gun’s Palace when she spotted Han Bi Kwang. She thought about attacking him but realized manipulating him is better since she is running away from her father again. As she is manipulating him she convince him to hide her. Han Bi Kwang agrees and hid her in the closet and promise that he won’t tell her father that he saw her. Dan Wu-Hyeon then burst into the room looking for his daughter, after he and Han Bi Kwang talked a little Dan Wu-Hyeon ask for his daughter whereabouts Han Bi Kwang then pointed at the closet and said he hadn’t seen her. Bu Young then burst out the closet and attack Han Bi Kwang who dodge all her attacks. Bu Young annoyed with Han Bi Kwang dodging tried to used a technique from the Northern Ice Castle but was stopped by her father saying that this was too much for a “lovers quarrel”. After all the noise they made Hong-Kyun and the Black Winds entered the rooms to see what was the problem. Bu Young seeing the perfect opportunity manipulate the Black Winds to attack Dan Wu-Hyeon saying he was trying to hurt the young master. After Hong-Kyun attack Dan Wu-Hyeon Han Bi Kwang got between saying it was a misunderstanding. Bu Young then "White Freezing Palm” her father in the back and left. Running away from her father she found herself in Dam Hwa Rin room. As she looked at Hwa Rin she became flustered thinking it was a handsome man. She then ask Hwa Rin for help by manipulating Hwa Rin into thinking their was a crazy man trying to kill her. Hwa Rin then said “Don’t worry, miss! Even though I’m not very strong… I would never ignore the pleas of someone who has fallen into misfortune!” Hearing this Bu Young heart skipped a beat. It was at this moment the crazy man showed up, him & Hwa Rin started exchanging words when Dan Wu-Hyeon attack Hwa Rin who dodged him and jumped for her sword. Bu Young watching said she never thought Hwa Rin would be so manly & if she isn’t careful she will fall for him. As Dan Wu-Hyeon and Hwa Rin was fighting Hwa Rin manage to cut Dan Wu-Hyeon hand. Dan Wu-Hyeon seeing this became upset and started getting the upper hand on Dam Hwa Rin when Bu Young tried to stop the fight. Hwa Rin then interrupted her and told her to escape from here quickly. Hwa Rin then said even if she dies she will protect Bu Young. Bu Young started blushing thinking Hwa Rin is going so far to protect her. After Hwa Rin challenge Dan Wu-Hyeon again saying she haven’t shown all her abilities Dan Wu-Hyeon then attacked her with his “White Ice God Fist” which froze Hwa Rin solid. Bu Young started crying thinking Hwa Rin was dead yelled that she hate her daddy and left. Bu Young was then seen in a bar drinking and reminiscences about her time with Dam Hwa Rin. When she was spotted by Ku Injun goons who wanted revenge for their boss death. The grieving Bu Young decided to take them up on their offer since she was in a bad mood. When suddenly she passed out because the goons spiked her drink. As the goons fantasize raping her she was saved by Baek Mu Heun. Bu Young was later seen dreaming of a “romantic encounter” with Dam Hwa Rin. When she finally woke up she saw Baek Mu Heun who told her she was at his place. After Baek Mu Heun told her to pay him for saving her life she asked him to leave crying because she feel guilty about Hwa Rin’s death. Once he left she ran away without paying him. 'Legacy of the Ma Geum Rang Arc' Bu Young was seen seducing Ju Yeong Don to get him to drop guard to collect his 100 tael bounty. Once he did Bu Young threw a towel over his face and defeated him with her whip. After this she looked out the window still thinking about the only man she ever loved. It was at this moment she noticed Han Bi Kwang out the window harassing females. She then approach Han Bi Kwang from behind and attack him and when he dodged and ran away she chased him. Her and Ji Yun Eun are in a bar talking about Han Bi Kwang. With Ji Yun Eun wonder if he’s their for the same reason as them to catch Ma Geom Rang. Bu Young annoyed hearing about Han Bi Kwang lash out blaming him for “his” death. Bu Young, Ji Yun Eun and alot of other bounty hunters are looking at a bunch of dead bodies killed by Ma Geom Rang. Ji Yun Eun is worried because a lot of high skilled warriors got killed without a chance to fight back. This is when Cha Jun Ho of the Sin Mu Guild showed up and told all the bounty hunter to leave Ma Geom Rang to him and his guild. When the bounty hunters complained Cha Jun Ho threatens them that’s when Baek Mu Heun appeared. When everybody was surprised to him Bu Young ask Ji Yun Eun if he was famous. After Ji Yun Eun said he’s from The Jiok Guild a guild of assassin Bu Young became shocked because once you join Jiok Guild you can’t get out of it anymore. As Bu Young and Ji Yun En, Baek Mu Huen and the other bounty hunters follow Ma Geom Rang traces. Bu Young asked Ji Yun En why did Baek Mu Huen become a mere bounty hunter instead of making lots of money as a Jiok Guild killer? Ji Yun Eun answered by saying Baek Mu Huen has a big weakness towards woman and children. As they continue following Ma Geom Rang traces Bu Young is worried that Baek Mu Huen is just walking around the mountain. Then all of sudden they’re attacked by Guak Saeng and his subordinates. Guak Saeng’s subordinates killed several bounty hunters then Baek Mu Huen attack them. When Baek Mu Huen was getting outnumbered Bu Young saved him saying she repaid her debt. Baek Mu Huen then saved her saying you’re still indebted to me. As she marveled at Baek Mu Huen quick draw Guak Saeng hit him with a sneak shot. Bu Young called Guak Saeng a coward saying that’s not the way of the martial world Guak Saeng say he’s not from the martial world. When Guak Saeng was about to kill her Cha Jun Ho saves her. After the battle Bu Young wondered why where they attacked. Later Bu Young was seen talking to Ji Yun Eun about how Cha Jun Ho isn’t arrogant like the people from White Force they usually meet. It was at this moment the signal for a Ma Geom Rang sighting appeared and they all took off. Bu Young & the other bounty hunters went to a cave where Ma Geom Rang was trapped. Bu Young and Ji Yun Eun objected to using Gau Spring Reach Powder (an aphrodisiac) thinking it’s a dirty way to do business. After a while the cave explodes and coming out is Han Bi Kwang carrying Ma Geom Rang. Bu Young is shocked and tried to attack Han Bi Kwang but because of the effects of the Spring Reach Powder Han Bi Kwang launch himself at her. Bu Young dodges Han Bi Kwang and watch terrified as he hump a rock and then explode. The other bounty hunters then tried to kill Han Bi Kwang thinking he was Ma Geom Rang accomplice. When Ji Yun Eun intervene saying he’s Cheon Ma Sin Gun’s disciple none of the bounty hunters believed her especially since Bu Young refuse to help. It was then Bu Young saw the swordsman who saved her against her father. She rush over to “him” crying, happy that’s he alive. Later Bu Young was seen taking care of the past out swordsman. When she got annoyed at Ji Yun Eun for insinuating Han Bi Kwang almost died because of the swordsman instead of the other way around. When the swordsman made a noise. Ji Yun En wondered why it’s taking so long for “him” to wake up compared to Han Bi Kwang and asked if Bu Young administer the antidote properly. Bu Young then got angry at her and ordered Ji Yun Eun to find Gau. When Ji Yun Eun left Bu Young took out the antidote and said she only gave the swordsman half and was going to use her body to treat the rest. She then threw the antidote away and preceded to sexually assault the swordsman. If was then Blade God appeared behind her. Bu Young freak out and told him to leave. It was then Blade God notice the swordsman sword. Thinking the swordsman was Ma Geom Rang Blade God looked at Bu Young with terrifying eyes and asked who was the swordsman. When the terrified Bu Young asked why Blade God scream at her to answer. Not understanding what was going on Bu Young attacked Blade God with her whip to protect the swordsman. When Blade God grabbed her whip Bu Young tried to use an attack from the Northern Ice Castle but Blade God immediately attack her pressure points knocking her out. Two days later Bu Young was at Sin Mu Guild trying to return the swordsman belonging when Blade God took it away from her. 'Six Dragon Gods of Jung Pa Arc' Later in the manga, when she realised Hwa Rin is alive, several times BuYong tried to throw herself onto Hwa Rin, even stripping herself naked and hiding in a room waiting for Hwa Rin, all resulted in failure as Chun Oon-ak was always accidentally in place of Hwa Rin. Abilities & Affiliations She sometime uses Freezing Palm, a technique belong to Northern Ice Castle of the Neutral Force, but her primary weapon is a whip. Weapons She uses a whip as her weapon to take care of her opponents, it's especially effective against Chun Oon-ak with all the misunderstanding of S&M play. Category:Characters Category:Neutral Force Category:Female Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Northern Ice Castle Category:Whip Users